The New Beginning!
by WhyyhelloNanami
Summary: you know how other stories seem like it's never going to happen in the real manga? Well, with this new story, i'm going to make mine realistically as possible with twists of love ikutoxAmu , action, dramas, and other surprises! check it out. :


Chapter 1

--  
Author's Notes:  
Konichiwa, Readers. It's Nanami here, (: This is my first time writing a fanfiction thing. And you know, stories, aren't really as good as the anime/manga, or even in your own head, right?  
But, i've been skimming through all the fanfictions about shugo chara. Even though it's hard to say, you know that almost half of these stories, won't even happen in the real anime/manga, right? Well, in my fanfiction, i'm making my story seem realistic as possible. With the twist of Romance, Action, Drama, & surprises, please give me a chance and read my stories! (; Also, i want your opinions about the story. If you also consider, making new ideas for my story too! i also want people to get into my story, and make it their ideas also.  
Hey, i'm not the only one who's creative around here, right? For now, my first chapter of this story. Arigatou (not sure of spelling.) Also, if you see faces like this: , in the story, it's the character's face. sentances in the ( ) are my side opinions. hahaha.  
xoxo, Nanami. Story made: may, 9, 2008

Amu finally woke up from the long night she had before. It was the day of her first day in middle school, and she doesn't know how to react. Right now, all she felt was...confused, awkward and troublesome. She wasn't really excited about going.  
But, then again, Tadase also was going to the same middle school, and she was going to be happy seeing him in the same school with her again. She also was going to see Kukai again, and also Nadeshiko because she was returning to Japan again! She didn't really know how to take all of it in. Was she still going to be a gaurdian? Even though, Yaya isnt in the same school with them anymore. It was sad too! Amu missed Yaya very much. Amu loved how much Yaya used to be, always acting like a "cute" baby. Amu looked at Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. They all were still sleeping in their cozy little mini bed. She smiled. Having them around sure did make her life even more interesting in than before. Amu finally sat up in her bed and walked into her closet.  
She took out her new middle school uniform. The uniform was black, with a Red Ribbon around the middle of the dress/uniform. It was cute she thought. She went into the bathroom to try it on. It showed off her skinny figure. She decided to wear long high knee white socks with her black shoes this time. It'll make her more grown up, i guess. She looked in her mirror. Yeah, she was gorgeous.  
She clipped on her red crosses in her pink hair, and got her book bag. She went downstairs to get some breakfast. All of the shugo charas all followed her down to see what she was doing. Of course, her family all sang, joyously. It was her first day in middle school after all, right? "Thanks mom for the breakfast. I think i'm going to go now, see you all at home, okay?" Amu replied. Amu's mom and dad all said their goodbyes, and cute little Ami sang to her while Amu was about to leave. She sighed. It's a new beginning now. She was finally going to middle school. Things were different a little now. At first she was walking, thinking.  
Ikuto? Dude, that pervy dumbass. I never want to see him again in my bedroom... EVER! Why would he want to anyways? And, also, I'm the one he loves? What a Asshole lying to me like that...

"Amuu-chan, are you excited to go to middle school now?" Ran said happily.  
nn "of course i am, Ran! It just seems everyone's getting older now, haha" - Amu.  
"Amuu-chan, i will do your art projects for you!" - Miki "And, i'll do your home-ec stuff!"- Suu

"Don't forget, if you can't play any instrument, i'll gladly help out, Amuu-chan" Dia said happily and squeckily.

All the little charas were all laughing and dancing in the air. Amu couldnt help her self but to laugh with them also. Whenever they made her laugh, it eases her mind a little. They take her stress away.

She walked into the entrance of her new school. "Yamazaki Academy" She went in her new boundries. All the kids were laughing, and seemed to notice her with admiring eyes. They all thought, wow i want to be that cool.  
"Isn't she Amu Hinamori"  
"Wow, she's even more beautiful in person, i'm so jealous"  
"She looks tough but smart. Wow"  
She kept walking until she could see the doors to the schools. Er, they were so annoying. Truthfully, she wasnt any of those things.  
It just seemingly seemd like it. She hated how people assume things of her. When Amu was about to go in the school, she noticed this beautiful, gorgeous girl across from her, and her too also looked at Amu chan with admiring eyes. Except, it differed from the other student. Her admiring eyes also looked calm and serene at the same time. She smiled and waved at Amu. Amu blushed. She wasn't that cute, was she? The stunning girl had long beutiful dark red-brown hair that was spited between her shoulders. Her long hair was in beutiful sloppy low buns, but even with her looks, it still looked pretty. She was moderately tall and skinny, like a model.  
Her eyes were dark hazel that seemed to sparkle in the shining light. (woah..I'd kill to have eyes like that... TT) Her skinny long, but strong arms were crossed and she was leaning on a brick wall. She seemed like she knew who i seroiusly was, but she didnt...did she? Everyone in the whole school yard, couldn't help see her also. " Ahh! it's Tomoya-san. She's absolutely stunning today"  
"Isn't she from Hoshino Prepatory School"  
"Isn't that only for super geniuses"  
"Then, why is she attending here"  
"Maybe she's here for someone she likes...secretly"  
"you think??" They all muttered in their little inner friend circles. All those mutters were about this amazing girl. But, they were mutters of admiration. Was this Tomoya girl even better then Amu?

The girl had a sly smile on her face. Seriously, she didn't need all the "omg, your amazing" crap. All she wanted was something special. But, before you knew it, there was another unique girl comming towards her. The girl was a little shorter than that Tomoya girl was. She was also a little more stronger looking and seemed athletic. She had short hair up to the middle of her neck. And it was Brown. But, it seemed like it was glitter in her hair. she was ALMOST as gorgeous as Tomoya. But, unlike Tomoya She seemed very shrewd and meaning looking. Both of the girls seemed to know each other. They both were talking well, and seemed to walk past Amu slowly. But before they did, Tomoya stopped in front of Amu and smiled, again... (Doesn't she get tired of that)  
"It's Amu Hinamori, right?" she asked slowly.  
"mm.. Yeah, it is." Amu chan replied caustiously. (: " Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Tomoya Neigino."

And then she pointed at the girl she talked to minutes before. "This is Risa- chan! She's one of my child hood friends. We used to go to the school before here"  
Risa seemed to look at Amu like she was analyzing her. Amu looked kind of uncomfortable.  
"uh.. Nice to meet you." Amu replied." -"

Risa seemed to smile in some kind of kind-evil way. "Amu-chan. We're kind of new here. We're in the grade above you. We just transferred. But, you seem like a cool girl. Why don't we hang out after school, or something?" Risa asked.  
Amu didn't know what to think. But, clearly it'd be rude to say no, even in front of the whole school. "Sure...!" Amu said loudly. 00

"Great! I heard so much cool things about you. You're even more pretty in person!" -Tomoya.  
"See you then!" - Risa.  
Tomoya waved and giggled in a happy baby way before her and Risa went into the new school. Amu waved back not knowing what to think... That was kind of weird.  
How does Tomoya-san even know Amu from? That was defeintly weird...Was she stalking her or something? Amu sighed. "Amuu-chan, do you know who they are?" - Dia.  
"Noo, I don't..." - Amu "Well, Amuu-chan, it's not wrong to make new friends. They said they were new there, weren't they?" - Suu Amu giggled. "Yeah, you're right, Suu. Phew... well, it's almost time to go to my new class. Let's go already. Everyone is getting ready to come in" - Amu All the shugo's were laughing, talking dancing amoungest themselves. But, all Smu could think about was who really was Tomoya Neigino and this Risa person...Tomoya and Risa were walking in the school hall way.

Tomoya with her hands crossed and her face looking like this

--

"So, what do you think about the girl?" -Risa.  
"She seems interesting. I could deffinatly notice all four of her charas." - Risa.  
" Deffiantly amazing how she seems to have all of those. She's highly capable of having the embryo. - Tomoya

" But, All her eggs have hatched havent they? Why would it be possible for her to have the embryo?" - Risa

"Remember, Risa-san. Amu has...Four charas. Even though, all of them don't seem to have the embryo. It's amazing isn't it? She's still valuable. & with something that great, then that means, she could even be connected with the Embryo some way. If we work through her trust, and watch her, then we could find the embroyo" - Tomoya. :)  
"You think it'll work?" -Risa. "ahaha. Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" -Tomoya.  
"Hmph. Well, Rui, Arata, and Saya are comming tomorrow." - Risa.

"Yay, Risa-san! We'll all hang out together. It'll be fun!" - Tomoya

" TT... You have split personalities, Tomoya." - Risa

"hehe"- Tomoya.  
"Well, it's a new beginning isnt it? The X company will definatly find the embryo & will succeed for our mission." - Tomoya

" What about Easter Company?" - Risa

"Ahaha. We are better than them aren't we? Trust me, i know their weaknesses. The workers in there don't even want to do it. It'll be easy..." - Tomoya :)  
"...What about the other 'gaurdians' "

- Risa "We'll see how it goes with Amu-chan!" - Tomoya. :)

Tomoya and Risa kept walking and went into the Third floor stoping take a little drink in the water fountain, and went into their classrooms. What is going to happen next?

End of Chapter.

Preview: Tomoya and Risa bring up the idea of making a new Gaurdian group with Amu. Will new Gaurdians rise up to power? Tadase and Nadashiko reveal another surprising secret. Tomoya also meets up with another child hood friend. CoughUtauCough :D Haha, sorry i'm revealing things. :)  
Ikuto's lucky lunch date. xDD

--


End file.
